


Todd Anderson Relationship Headcanons

by A_Lawliet



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: F/M, headcanons, relationship headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Todd Anderson/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Todd Anderson Relationship Headcanons

• you were one of the first girls to go to Welton  
• being the quiet type  
• you spent most of your times in the library  
• after some time a boy would join you  
• he didn’t say much at first  
• he’d be too busy with his own books  
• you’d ocassionally smile at each other  
• eventually you’d start to make smalltalk  
• after a while you’d become close  
• and todd would often find himself thinking of you  
• it took a while before he realized he was in love with you  
• this would make him avoids you  
• he is scared to ruin the friendship you guys have started to build up  
• but it would start to bother you  
• so you’d go to the library, where he usually was  
• and confront him  
• he’d confess to you accidentally  
• he stuttered  
• you accepted to being his girlfriend  
• he isn’t really the jealous type  
• but he is pretty insecure  
• he’ll become really quiet when someone is flirting with you  
• you’re first kiss would be shy and sweet  
• Sweet pecks in the beginning of the relationship  
• later in the relationship he’d get more bold  
• but still isn’t really about PDA  
• he is pretty shy when it comes to PDA  
• holds hands is about everything usually  
• or leaning your head on his shoulder when you’d sit next to each other  
• cheek kisses maybe  
• when you’d cuddle, you’re legs are draped over his,  
• and your head on his shoulder  
• his arms around you  
• sometimes you’d steal his sweaters  
• he’d get flusters when he sees you in them  
• secretly loves it tho  
• the first ‘I love you’ would come from you  
• you sensed he was feeling insecure having all his friends around you guys all the time  
• when you were cuddling together  
• you lean up from his chest to look at him  
• ‘i love you’  
• he’d be shocked  
• he smiles  
• ‘I love you too’  
• he stutters


End file.
